Military and policial actions, specially actions carried out during night time, require the use of strong light sources which are able to project intense light beams capable of illuminating objects situated at comparatively long distances.
However, within the knowledge of the applicants, all the light projectors used until now have light sources which are completely vulnerable to the impact of all kind of projectiles (from firearms, throwed stones or other objects having high inertia). Once the light source of the projector has been hit and destroyed, the light projector becomes a useless instrument, and this fact may jeopardize the entire military or policial action and the life of the men participating in the action may be put in danger.
Thus it would be highly desirable to provide a powerful light projector incorporating a light source protected against the impact of projectiles and which could be used as a fixed or as a portable projector and which consequently could not be put out of action by the discharge of firearms of the enemy.